Pilot
"Pilot" is the first and debut episode of Season 1 of AMC's The Walking Dead. The episode premiered on August 6th, 2015. Plot The episode starts off with a deputy of Atlanta Sheriff's Department named Daniel on the road with his two daughters; Carly and Ashley. While on the road Daniel has a flashback before the outbreak began. Daniel and his best friend and partner Mike arrive back at Daniel's house where Annie; Sheriff Daniel's wife is gardening outside the house. He also sees Ashley on the phone with her boyfriend Nick and Carly whos reading a book in the living room. Daniel gets out and says goodbye to Mike and then tells Annie that he almost got shot during a chase which scares her, they kiss after Daniel comforts her and she tells him that she needs to get stuff at the grocery store. Later that night Annie comes home from shopping and Ashley notices that shes burning up, Annie goes to bed then she walks downstairs and lunges at Carly. Daniel tries to talk to his wife but eventually realizes that shes not responding and she tries to bite him. Daniel fights back tears as he points the gun to Annie head; he hesitates at first but closes his eyes then he pulls the trigger. Daniel and his two daughters pack their things quickly and go out on the streets as soon as they hear chaos outside. They see people running around everywhere trying to get to their cars and some people are getting ripped apart by walkers all over the place, they hear sirens and see the city ablaze in flames from military firebombs to signal that the outbreak has begun, the flashback ends. On the road Daniel and his two daughters are walking and they are hungry and tired but Daniel reassures them that they will get to sleep and eat and he wont let anything happen to them, he tells them that they should keep walking and dont look back. As they are walking they see an abandoned gas station with cars around it and dead bodies decomposing in the cars. Daniel goes towards the gas station in search for a working car and Ashley notices a little girl picking up a teddy bear. Daniel goes to comfort the child but finds out shes a walker and an African American teen named Jewel shoots her in the head and holds Daniel at gunpoint. Later that night; After talking to her about losing his wife and thanking her for letting them stay the night to sleep and eat. The two then have sex and the next morning she sneaks out and leaves him with a note. Daniel is upset and they continue on the road. Daniel finds a camp with a group of survivors and sees Jewel and Mike. Tension builds between Jewel and Daniel who is still upset over the fact that she left him without saying anything. Jewel then awkwardly introduces Daniel and his daughters to Ella the leader of the group, Zach the second in command and Ella's boyfriend, Ivy the lookout, the redneck Daryl, Marcus the muscle of the group, and Ella's adoptive son Kobe. Ella is skeptical of letting them join the group but lets them stay if they pull their own weight. Kobe looks at Carly and she blushes a little and looks away. Later Kobe talks to Carly by the lake & he tells her that he had to kill his parents because they were infected & Ella and Zach found him and raised them as their own. Carly tells him that he should have a little hope. Meanwhile in the woods Daryl and Ashley bond a bit and get to know about each other more for awhile. Ashley tries to throw a knife at a rabbit and misses so Daryl shows her his crossbow and kills the rabbit instead then tells her that she will learn soon enough. Mike, Jewel, Zach, Ella and Daniel talk to each other about the other half of the camp group that got stuck in Downtown Atlanta during a supply run, Daniel volunteers to go out and save them, Ella glares at him and says that shes going with him to make sure he doesn't pull anything. Kobe asks to go and Ella lets him after he keeps asking. Daniel, Ella, Kobe, Zach, and Marcus get in one of the vans and head out to rescue the other group. Meanwhile Ashley is in the woods walking and stops at a tree to think about her and Daryl and their talk, she is soon grabbed and knocked out by a group of bandits and they drag her away from the campsite and the episode ends. Cast Starring * Daniel * Ashley * Carly * Jewel * Mike * Zach * Ella * Kobe Also Starring * Ivy * Daryl * Marcus Co-Stars * Annie Uncredited: * Little Girl walker * Kobe's Father * Kobe's Mother Deaths * Annie (Flashback) * Little Girl walker * Rabbit * Kobe's Father (Flashback) * Kobe's Mother (Flashback) Trivia * First appearance of Daniel. * First appearance of Ashley. * First appearance of Carly. * First appearance of Jewel. * First appearance of Mike. * First appearance of Zach. * First appearance of Ella. * First appearance of Kobe. * First appearance of Ivy. * First appearance of Daryl. * First appearance of Marcus. * First (and last) appearance of Annie. * First (and last) appearance of Kobe's Father. * First (and last) appearance of Kobe's Mother. * The scene where Daniel is at the gas station and he saw all the dead bodies in the abandoned cars were supposed to have them come to life and try and attack them but this idea was scrapped and later became a deleted scene. * The flashback scene took 2 weeks to film.